


Fortune

by kaige68



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: Arthur's fortune cookie





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1MW weekend challenge prompt: _Your co-workers take pleasure in your great sense of creativity. FYI: Your word on the back is HAIRCUT :)_
> 
> It couldn't be anything other than Arthur.

Eames was laughing so hard he was choking. He’d read the fortune out loud, and then began laughing.

Arthur considered checking his watch, the laughing had gone on for so long. He was certain that if Eames did choke, he’d let him die. He’d tell Cobb that he thought they were under.

Superstitious Arthur never read his fortune until he’d finished his food and his cookie. Eames snagged the paper before he could read it. 

“ _Your co-workers take pleasure in your great sense of creativity._ ” Eames repeated, laughter started anew.

Arthur stormed out. “You need a haircut!” 

Eames laughed harder.


End file.
